


tired words

by thorins



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie survived, M/M, so did stanley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorins/pseuds/thorins
Summary: „Where did you go?“„Hmm?“„When you died. Where did you go?“
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	tired words

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for any mistakes as english isnt my first language. i wrote this at 1 am while listening to hozier but i hope you like it even tho its so short and a lil weird i guess.

„Where did you go?“

„Hmm?“

„When you died. Where did you go?“

„I didn‘t go anywhere, Rich, I stayed there right in your arms as you cried for me.“

Richie smiled sadly as he traced the white scar adorning Eddies chest. Eddie turned around in their bed, now facing Richie, Richies hand that had been resting on Eddies chest falling inbetween them.

„You‘re beautiful,“ Richie whispered into the darkness of their bedroom. „I don‘t know how I deserve you.“ 

Eddie gave him a light kiss before he answered „by loving me. That‘s all you have to do to deserve me.“

A tear rolled down Richies cheek, over his nose until it dropped onto the bedsheet, making a barely audible sound. „Let‘s get some sleep, I‘ll call Stanley and Bev in the morning,“ Eddie said, his voice already a little raspy from his tiredness.

„Yeah, let‘s. I‘ll dream of you.“

„Does your dreams version of me also have this scar?“ Eddie asked, already on the brink of sleep.

„Yes.“

Eddie smiled as he fell alseep, thinking of Richie.


End file.
